The End
by yaoi coveness
Summary: My take on what happened to the yami's all those years ago.
1. The End Bakura

Title: The End

Warnings: Angst, Rape.

Rating:Nc-17

Thorn: This is the first part in a three part series. These are my versions of each of the three yami's died, this is Bakura's.

The three hikari's had returned to their respective homes, each one wondering what to do. Earlier They had been talking, and the topic was their Yami's. If the Yami's where spirits, didn't that mean at one time they had to die? So how did it happen? How did the Yami's die?

Ryou's House

"Bakura, I'm back" Ryou called out to his Yami. No response, Ryou walked through the house and down to the basement to see if Bakura was once again fighting with the vile contraption.(the computer). No luck. Bakura wasn't in the basement. Ryou was sure that Bakura would not be in bed at this time. So he wondered up stairs. He wasn't in his room, he wasn't in Ryou's. Hell he wasn't in any of the rooms on that floor either. It wasn't until he heard a thud from above him that he knew where Bakura was. And sure enough when Ryou got up to the attic, there sitting in a pill of dust was a very disgruntled looking Bakura. "Kura!!! What happened?" Ryou yelled at him as he rushed over to him.

"Oh, your back, I d-d-a-choo. Didn't hear you come in."

"What are you doing up here?"

"I was looking for something."

"Well did you find it?"

"No, all I seem to have found is a bunch of dust."

"Poor Kura."

"Oh shut-up."

"Come on lets get you cleaned up." Ryou smiled as he helped his Yami up to his feet.

Ryou went down to the kitchen to start super and Bakura went to take a shower. As Ryou was cooking he kept thinking of ways he could ask Bakura his question. He thought of about a hundred different ways he could do it, but most of them ended in Bakura getting very mad and leaving. Ryou had tried before asking Bakura about his past and gotten a bit of information from him. Enough to understand why he did and acted the way he did now.

After eating Bakura and Ryou went to relax. The fire was warm and Ryou lay on Bakura as they both watched the flames dance before them. Ryou kept thinking about what he wanted to hear from Bakura and he could, in no way think of how to ask his Yami that question with out him getting up-set or distant. Ryou hated when Bakura became distant with him, it made him feel so unloved and alone.

"Your quiet tonight koi." Bakura murmured

"Yeah, I know."

"Something on your mind?"

"Hai."

"Going to tell me what?" Silence answered Bakura's question. Then he heard something very quiet whispered. "What was that?" Bakura asked.

"How did you die?" The question was whispered again, as if Ryou didn't want Bakura to know what he was asking, but needing to voice the question.

"You don't want to know little one."

"Says who? I want to know Kura, I want to know it."

"So innocent. Ryou, you don't need to carry the burden of knowing."

"But I want it. Please Kura. Let me know." Ryou looked up at Bakura's face, his features seemed distant and he appeared to be thinking behind those dark almond eyes that the both of them possessed.

"Alright." That one word was almost inaudible to Bakura's ears, but he was sure Ryou heard him. Bakura was never any good at communicating words to other people so he had an other plan to tell Ryou what happened so long ago.

Bakura held Ryou to him as they both entered his soul room. The room was kept warm, as Ryou had long ago learned Bakura hated being cold. Bakura took Ryou's hand and he lead him through the maze of the room. Past several closed doors, which Ryou had learned the hard way, are better left closed.

At the far back was a door that looked different. It looked sad, even if Ryou wasn't sure how a door could be sad. "Ready?" Bakura looked intently at Ryou. Ryou shuck his head yes and Bakura opened the door.

The light that they walked into was amazing. The heat to. Bakura gave Ryou a minute to adjust to the new surroundings before they started to move. They didn't have to go far to find Bakura.

The first sight of him was him running from something. He was cut a looked rather worried. They watched, as omnipresent beings, looking down on what seemed like a nightmare. Behind Bakura four men where following, they where only about a mile behind him. Bakura just kept running through the heat that seemed to come straight up from hell and stop him in is run for his life. Ryou watched intently as his Yami watched him. The living Bakura was trying to make it to the city, he was sure he could loose them in the city, he had done it before after that bitch took his best friend to the shadow realm.

The sun was setting, sending the sky burning as Bakura made it to the city. He rested when he was sure he had lost the four men. His breathing was labored and you could tell just by looking at him, he was in great pain. He slid down the wall he was leaning on and laid his head back. Tears becoming evident in his dark eyes. They never made it to his cheeks though, fear replaced all emotions as he heard the four men yelling at people about a white haired thief. They told them they would pay a vast amount for him if he was brought alive.

Bakura's run for freedom was once again on, but this time he didn't have the energy to make it out of the city. He was cut off by on of the four who where chasing him. His smile was unnerving as he moved forward on Bakura. Bakura was about to try to run for it, but the man picked him up and carried a screaming Bakura with him to the other three. They had made a small camp outside of the city, so no one would hear what they said, or watch what they did.

The man brought Bakura into the main tent they had set up. They all seemed very happy with the fact that they had achieved and captured him. They all seemed to have taken classes on how to smile like demons, since that's what all four of them looked like. "Do you know what's going to happen to you little one?" The ring leader asked Bakura's struggling form. Bakura didn't answer. Instead he fought harder to get out of the one mans vice like grip. "Do you think we're going to kill you?" The question caught him off guard, of course they where going to kill him, that's why they where after him. The question made no sense to Bakura. "Well, it is true we have to kill you, but the lady didn't say we couldn't have some fun with you first."

With that the leader of the bunch pushed Bakura's legs a part and broadened his smile. "They said you're a dirty little slut, so you should be used to this." He said before he thrust fully into Bakura. The man going down on his knees so Bakura would be closer to the ground. Bakura let out a pained scream.

"Stop it!! Please!!" Ryou watched in horror, he wanted to turn away, but he couldn't. He watched the tears roll down Bakura's checks silently as he screams became muffled by another one of the men forcing him to swallow his whole member.

They continued their rape of Bakura for hours. When they where done they left his broken body, covered with blood and semen on the cold sand. They laughed as they walked away from him. Ryou looked at the crying form lying in a fetal position trying desperately to come himself down. Ryou turned to his yami and watched him look away.

When Bakura woke the men where gone, but he knew they would be back so he forced his sore limbs to carry him on. Trying to escape them. Bakura failed, every time he thought he had escaped them, they would catch him and rape him all over again. The tears where coming less and less during these painful visits, but they still racked his body into shaking tremors afterwards.

Almost three weeks they had been chasing him. Bakura was so tired. The midnight white became tempting. The poison would end all of his suffering painlessly. But although that thought was inviting for him, Bakura was still afraid.

He was wondering through the cliffs, he knew an oasis was close to here, if he needed a place to rest, that would be it. What he found in the cliffs was not what he expected. There tied up, carvings re-opened was Marik. He looked dead, head forward and knees giving out, being held up by the tight restraints in his wrists.

"Marik!!" Ryou watched the Bakura run up to him and cut him down.

"Kura. I didn't think I'd see you again." He voice was dry and pained.

"Can you walk?" Marik smiled slightly and stood. A little wobbly, but stood. Bakura took his arm and they left together. Bakura knew that his pursuers were not far behind. He took Marik to the oasis.

No words were said. Neither seemed to have the strength or will to carry on. Bakura fell asleep by the water, leaving Marik to do as he wished. Bakura was startled to wake up to water on his face. He felt wait on his chest and fear stuck him, had they found him already? He looked down, to see Marik lying on his chest, tears streaming down his tanned face. "Why are we still going on Bakura? I want it to end so much."

Bakura forced a small smile for the one he had cared for and loved for so long. His precious. "I have a way out." Bakura whispered into Marik hair as he pulled them back so that he could lean back on a tree.

"Really?" The frailness of his voice hurt to listen to.

Bakura once again smiled. He pulled out the midnight white. Pulling off the small cap, releasing the sweet smell. "One drink and you will never have to hurt again. You will be free." Bakura offered to him.

Marik took the vile and drank down half of it handing the rest to Bakura. Taking his half he rested his head back on the tree. Marik smiled, leaning up he kissed Bakura, slow and sweet. "I love you." Marik whispered out as he rested his head on Bakura's shoulder, socking it in the tears that wouldn't stop falling from his beautiful face.

"I love you too." Bakura whispered. Stroking Marik's hair in a soothing manner as his tears fell down into the tangled mess of light.

So there they lay in the tangle of trees, by the water in the oasis, thinking they were free. Their breaths slowed and their hearts stopped as the two of them lay in each others arms, waiting to be released.

Ryou watched intently as the Millennium Ring glowed and a light from Bakura's body entered it. Marik had a light leave his body too, but to where it went Ryou couldn't see. He assumed it went into the Millennium Rod. But watching the two, now lifeless bodies lie there in complete peace made Ryou feel just a little better, knowing that for a little they could escape the pain in witch the lived in.

"Shall we go?" Ryou turned and looked at his Bakura and shuck his head. Bakura took his hand and lead him out of his soul room and returned them both to their bodies.

When Ryou opened his eyes, he something he would keep with him forever. Bakura was crying, and not with rage or suffering, but crying for, well Ryou wasn't sure what, but it was happening.

"Don't cry." Ryou crooned to his yami as they lay on the couch. Bakura offered a small smile, but the special thing about this smile was that it was real, it was from the heart. Ryou smiled back and rested his head down on Bakura's chest, feeling the wetness grow from his own tears, but he didn't care.

"Thank you." Ryou whispered as they both fell into a deep sleep.

**Thorn:** Sorry this one is sad, but the other two will be too I'm afraid. I will be posting Yami's and Marik's ones later. Please Review.


	2. The End Yami

The End - Yami's story

Rating: Pg-13

Warnings: This one isn't as sad as the last one, but it is a death fic so some sadness will apply, please Review.

Yugi's house

Yugi was stuck. He knew Yami wouldn't be mad if he asked him, but he was still weary about asking him. Although Yami seemed open, certain things about his past where not easy to get him to talk about.

He walked into the living room and watched Yami for a little, trying to figure out how to word what he wanted to ask.

Yami was relaxing on the couch. One of his legs extending along the rest of it, while the other dangled on the floor. He was flipping through the channels, finding nothing that would hold his interest.

"Ummm......Yami, Can I talk to you?" Yugi hesitantly asked.

"Sure." Yami said as he turned the TV off, so he could give Yugi his full attention. "What's on your mind?"

"Ummm.....How to word this?"

"Well, I can't help you there little one."

"I know that." Yugi said, waiting a moment before whispering out his question. "How did you die?"

Silence filled the room as Yami stared at Yugi with an expression that said: Did you really just ask me that? Do you really want to know?'

"Please, tell me Yami, I want to know."

"I......" He trailed off, looking sadly into the space before him. The made Yugi very worried, he thought maybe he had hurt his yami in some way.

"Yami?" Came the small, concerned voice. "Are you alright? Did I do something wrong?"

"No. No. Yugi, you did nothing wrong." Yami then reached out his hand, pulling Yugi to his lap. "You didn't do anything wrong." I almost sound to Yugi as if Yami was trying to comfort him.

Yami took a deep breath and pulled Yugi closer to him before they both entered his soul room.

Again, Yugi had to marvel at the maze of rooms and stairs going every which way. Yami took Yugi's hand and lead him through.

"Yami?"

"Yes?" Came the distant reply.

"Do you know what's in every one of these rooms?"

"Yes." Came the even more distant response.

Yami lead Yugi through the maze of rooms to one at the far back. It had a black door and looked very daunting. "In here." Yami begain, but never finished. Instead he was lost looking at the door. Then slowly he opened it. The light that came forth was almost unbearable.

When Yugi was able to open his eyes again they were in a room lit by torches and there in the center was Yami and a person who looked strangely like Seto. They were having a shadow game, that's about all Yugi knew.

"Yami, what is this?"

"You said you wanted to know how I died, watch." With that they both turned to look at the other two figures in the room. The were yelling in Aramaic, so Yugi could understand what they were saying.

"Yami."

"What?"

"I can't understand what their saying."

"Oh. Oops." Yami concentrated and a surge of power went out, making everything clear for Yugi.

"You can't do this Seth!!" The Egyptian Yami yelled at the Seto look a like.

"Oh?!? Watch me!!" As the battle raged on Yugi wondered what it had to do with Yami dying. That was until a loud crash got his attention. All of the stones in the room exploded as the one Yami called Seth had his monster destroy them.

With all of his monsters gone Yami stepped down and walked to Seth. "You win." Came the disgusted hiss. "I didn't think your betrayal would go this far."

"He betrayed no one." Seth hissed, but it wasn't him saying it. Some one else was talking for him, like Jou when Malik took control of him.

With those words Seth stabbed Yami with the blade of the Millennium Rod. That kind of cut would take and hour to kill him at least.

Yami looked up at Seth as his hands found the hole in his side. His eyes where mad and sad all at the same time.

The minute Seth pulled out the blade whatever spell was on him was broken. He looked horrified as he took in what he had just done, reacting fast enough to catch Yami as he fell into the support of his arms. The tears welled up in his ice blue eyes as he looked down as Yami's bleeding form. "I'm sorry." He whispered out.

"Thank you Seth." Came a woman's voice, snapping Seth momentarily to an alert status. "We couldn't have done this without you, but now I fear you have out lived your usefulness." With that a man appeared from the shadows and stabbed Seth. His eyes where empty, meaning that Yugi didn't find put who the lady was who wanted them to die.

As soon as the man was done he disappeared into the shadows again. Seth doubled over, his blood mixing with Yami's. "I'm so so sorry Yami, I didn't know what I was doing."

"I know." Yami said, the blood coming out as he opened his mouth.

Seth reached out and pulled Yami's head to his chest as he leaned against the wall. "I'm sorry." Seth kept repeating into Yami's hair as they sat there bleeding slowly.

"You know?" Yami began. "I would have loved to see the sun one more time."

"Me to." Seth said. His tears finally spilling out and into Yami's wild hair.

Yami lay in Seth's arms crying and telling him what he would miss. "You what I'll miss most?" Yami finally said.

"No. Tell me."

"You." Yami said. "You and Bakura."

"I knew you would say you miss him. But me? I've done nothing to disserve it. I mean look what I did to you." Seth said.

"I love you, you know that. Your bedrail hurt more than this." Yami said holding his hand over the cut that his life slowly leaked out of.

"You love me?"

"I always did."

Seth smiled as his leaned down and kissed Yami's blood covered lips. "I'll miss you too." Seth whispered out.

But Yami never did, and never would hear him say that. Seth was holding his limp, lifeless body close to his. His tears falling relentlessly. They mixed in with the dark blood and tears they had both shed already.

Seth sat there for a while, just crying and whispering: "I'm sorry over and over again to the lifeless form. Soon he could no longer keep his eyes open. He fell limp, his arms still wrapped around Yami's small body.

As soon as Seth died a white light came out of Yami and entered the Millennium Puzzle, and a second white light, from somewhere else entered the Millennium Rod. Seth's spirit came out, but instead of leaving, it lingered above the two items as the room grew black all that could be seen was that white light.

Yugi opened his eyes again. Looking around to make sure he was in his house. He turned and looked at Yami, who looked very up-set.

"Oh, Yami. It's ok." Yugi crooned as he hugged his yami.

Yami's tears wouldn't stop falling as he sat there with Yugi. I was an hour before the sobs finally stopped. The both of them were so tired they fell asleep right there on the couch. Dreaming of nothing as they lie contently in each others arms.

Hope you enjoyed the second part. Marik's will be next. Please review. Thank you

Thorn.


	3. The End Marik

Marik sat quietly staring out the window, his hikari had left earlier to meet his friend. So Marik stayed at home, although Ryou was fun to be around, if he was happy, the midget kid Marik didn't like at all, so he opted not to join his other half and stay home.

It was late when Malik got home. He wondered around the flat looking for his yami, but he couldn't find him. Marik seemed to have disappeared. Malik sighed as he sat down in his big chair and watched as it started to rain out side. 'Well, shit. how can I ask him if he's not even home?' Malik vented to himself. It was then that a small noise caught his attention. It sounded almost like a contented sigh. Malik turned in the chair and looked over the back, there lying asleep on the couch was Marik. 'He looks so sweet when he's asleep' Thought Malik as he watched his sleeping yami.

Quietly Malik got up off the chair and crawled over to where Marik was lying. smiling to himself he climbed up on the couch too and cuddled up with Marik. Soon Malik was asleep too, easily being lulled by the sound of the rain outside.

It was hours later when Malik awoke whimpering from the lightning now crashing outside. He felt Marik's arms around him, cooing him to relax. Malik leaned into the strong embraces and berried his face into Marik's chest. "What's wrong little one?" Marik asked softly as he pushed some of Malik's hair away from his face.

"I hate the sound of thunder, it scars me." Malik confessed to his yami.

"Hmmm......Well, we all have to be afraid of something now don't we?" Marik asks as he stroked Malik's soft hair.

"Yami, can I ask you something?" Malik whispered out.

"Sure, what is it, little one?"

Malik took a deep breath to steady himself before asking he oh so important question. "Marik...How did you die?" Malik ask quietly.

"You don't really want to know, koi." Marik said looking away form his hikari.

"I do Marik. Please, tell me." Malik pleaded softly as not to anger the spirit.

Marik just got a very sad look in his eyes before he let out a deep sigh and pulled Malik even closer to him. "You really want to know?" Marik asked his hikari again.

"Yes." Malik whispered before they were both transported inside Marik's soul room.

Marik lead Malik through his mind until they came upon a black door. Marik looked at his 'little one' one last time before opening it.

They both stood inside a dark room. A woman was screaming at Marik, and a boy that looked like him. "Who is that?" Malik whispered to his yami.

"Ardes, he's my older brother." Marik said looking thoughtfully at the boy standing next to him.

Before Malik could say anything they were moving. Ardes and Marik were running through the corridors of this dark places. Ardes kept pushing Marik ahead of him as they ran, not letting him fall behind. The screams of other people could be heard. The fear was written across both of their faces.

The door must have been close, for the two brothers hurried their step and seemed more confident when they made it passed one bend. That was until something came out of the shadows and sliced Ardes across the side. His scream echoed off the stone walls. Marik turned and watched in horror as the dying figure was struck again in the back by an axe. Before the blade struck him though he had enough time to scream for Marik to run.

The sound of cutting flesh and bone could be heard, along side Ardes' screams, as Marik ran for the exit.

When he finally got out it was dark and Marik collapsed to the ground in a fit of tears for his fallen brother. He then came to his senses when the voices of people from inside the temple could be heard.

Marik set off running. The fear of death and the want of revenge seeming to be the only things keeping his legs moving. The sky grew light as Marik neared a city. He looked tired and worn out. There was blood on his skin from injuries. His face was covered with dirt that had become stuck to the tear streaked cheeks.

In the end it was all in vain. The men showed up and trapped him. His tears fell as the closed in on him. They lifted him off the ground and took him to a beautiful place. There were gilded poles all around him, and they tired each wrist to a post. One of them then pulled out a knife and started to cut. The man reopened all of the carving on Marik's back. As Marik looked up a woman could be seen. A woman with one black eye and one lavender, like Marik's and something in her hand.

"Hello Marik." she said, her voice too smooth.

"You!! Why are you doing this?!?!" He screamed to her. "Why have you done this to my family?"

"Because you have power child; that is why." She smiled. "I have a gift for you." she placed what was in her hands on the ground in front of her.

The two lavender eyes sat there and Marik tears started again. His brother had always said the best part of who he was were his eyes. Now they were sitting in front of Marik.

"How could you?" The tears making Marik's face blotchy and red.

The lady just smiled and walked away.

Marik was left there in the sun. He was sure he would die there, and obviously so did Malik as he stood next to Marik.

However fate likes to add its twists. Marik was sure he would die, he could feel his blood boiling. He was out of tears and sweat and wanted nothing more than to die, so why wouldn't the fates let him?

The answer came the next day in the form of a white haired thief.

Bakura had been running all night and was heading for a place to rest when he came down the cliff to Marik's side. "Marik!?!" Bakura yelled as he picked up he pace so he could cut down the suffering boy.

"Kura, I didn't think I would see you again." Marik said. His voice sounded sour and forced.

"Can you walk?" Bakura asked him as he helped him to his feet. "Come." He whispered to Marik as he took his arm.

Malik watched them slowly walk towards their destination. They were both silent and both look so weary and sad.

The oasis Bakura took Marik was a beautiful one. The laid down by the water and rested their dying bodies.

Marik watched as Bakura fell asleep. He looked out on the water that was flowing beside them. The tears didn't take long to surface. He was alone, the only person left, who ever showed him kindness was Bakura. He soon grew tired and laid down on Bakura's chest, the tears still streaming out of his lavender eyes. He didn't speak until Bakura woke up and looked down at him.

"Why are we still going on Bakura? I want it to end so much." He whimpered out. All he wanted was to join those he loved in death, but he knew it wouldn't happen. Ardes's spirit would be trapped in the temple where he lost his life, and Hetomi, his little sister would be locked in the physical shadow realm for all time, as long as the seals held.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he barely heard Bakura voice.

"I have a way out." Bakura whispered into his hair as he pulled them back so that he could sit up.

"Really?" He asked, his voice full of frailty and pain.

Bakura pulled out a small vile and looked at Marik. "One drink and you will never have to hurt again. You will be free." He said as he handed to vile to Marik.

Marik took the vile and drowned half of it's contents before handing the vile to Bakura. After Bakura drank the rest of the vile he rested his head back on the tree behind him. Marik watched his once lover and decided if he was to die, best to make it pleasant. Slowly he leaned up and kissed Bakura, one last time.

"I love you." Marik whispered when they broke apart. Laying his head on Bakura's shoulder, as he tried to will his tears away.

"I love you too." Bakura whispered back as he stroked Marik's soft blond hair. Marik could feel the wetness of Bakura's tears sink into the tangled mass of hair.

They laid there for what seemed like ever as their breaths slowed and their hearts stopped.

Marik died there in the arms of someone he had once loved. He was finally free, free of the evil that had plagued his life. Free from the life he hated. Nothing could hurt him anymore. He made a promise before to himself before he was completely gone. He promised that should he ever return to the world of the living that he would take control and make sure nothing like this ever happened again, that no one would ever be hurt like he was ever again. Those were his dying thoughts.

As the two passed from this world to the next their souls were carried away. Bakura's becoming trapped in the ring. Marik's traveled a great distance to be fused into the rod. The instrument used to take his brothers life, and steal what was precious to him.

Marik turned slowly so he could look as his crying Hikari. Reaching out Marik pulled Malik to him kissing his gently on the forehead he took Malik out of the horrid memory.

The two of them lay together for a long time, just letting the tears fall freely. Neither one of them saying anything. The only sound that could be heard was the crash of thunder outside and the sniffling from the tears falling.

The next day the three hikari's met as the mall to talk about what they had seen. None of them felt really great about knowing. All three of them looked tired and out of tears. They didn't say too much after they said what happened. So they decided to go home. If only they had known who stood listening to them.

Owari

Note: Thank you for waiting so long for this. Damn these are hard to write. There will be a sequel to this, kind of. Look for a Story called: The Beginning.

I hope you enjoyed this. Please tell me what you think, and sorry for the delay on this one.

Thorn


End file.
